Scenes from a Weekend of Happiness
by alynwa
Summary: Originally written for the Song Story Challenge on LJ. The prompt is "Happy" by Pharrell Williams. Lyrics after the story.


_Late Friday night…_

Mr. Waverly exited the car, waved goodnight to his security detail as they set up a perimeter around his property and walked to his front door. He smiled when the door opened just as he reach the top step. "Good evening, my dear. You're up late," he said to his wife as he entered their home.

Elizabeth Waverly removed her husband's hat, stood on tiptoe to swiftly kiss his lips and then motioned for him to hand over his coat. "I fell asleep on the couch before six and awoke at ten. When I saw that you had not arrived home, I decided to stay up and spend some time with you, if you're not too tired, that is."

"Dear girl, I'm too delighted to be tired! This is a wonderful surprise." The smile on her face took years away and he was once again struck by her beauty. "Nothing would make me happier than sitting on our couch, sipping a glass of sherry whilst talking with you."

Moments later, the still very much in love couple were ensconced on their couch chatting amiably. Alexander had removed his suit jacket, tie and shoes and had his feet up on the ottoman. Elizabeth had positioned herself so that her feet were on the couch and she was leaning back against her husband. She had a plate of Manchego cheese on her lap and both held glasses of sherry in hand.

He sighed and used his free hand to stroke the side of her face. _We've been together over fifty years and she still makes me so incredibly happy. _ "Alexander? It's after two; are you ready to go upstairs?"

"Not quite yet, Dear. I'm happy to keep the status quo."

MFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFU

_Early Saturday evening…_

The couple arrived for dinner at Tavern on the Green promptly at seven. The maître d sat them at a fairly secluded table that oversaw the lake. After the handsome young man pulled out the chair for his companion and pushed her to the table, he took his seat and asked for the sommelier. "Your best champagne, please."

"Right away, Sir."

He turned his attention back to the woman sitting across from him. "You look absolutely stunning. The color of the dress sets your eyes off to perfection. I know I'm the envy of every man in here tonight."

She giggled like a schoolgirl. "Oh, Napoleon," she chided playfully, "You say the most ridiculous things!"

He sat back in mock shock. "Aunt Amy! I only speak the truth! I've been looking forward to this date for weeks. I hope you're hungry; I've heard they serve the most exquisite lobster here and the steaks are some of the best in town." His smile broadened when he saw a bit of a blush touch his aunt's cheeks.

"Dearest Nephew, I've been looking forward to this, too. But, it's Saturday night! Surely, there are many women who would love to be where I am; on the arm of Napoleon Solo."

"I'm sure there are women who wish they were you for many reasons other than being with me; however, you are the _only _woman who makes me truly happy." Just then, their champagne arrived and after tasting it, Napoleon signaled that both flutes be filled. After the bottle had been placed in a bucket of ice and the waiter retreated, Napoleon raised his glass and said, "A toast. To you, Aunt Amy. Long life, good health, much love."

They clinked glasses and drank. "This is delicious, Napoleon. I hope dinner is as wonderful as this is."

"Let's order, then. And when we finish our meal, how about a horse and buggy ride through Central Park?"

"Oh, Napoleon, you do spoil me!"

"It's my honor and privilege to do so. I'm even going home with you and staying the night!"

As the two laughed at his joke he thought, _Some of the happiest times of my life have been spent with my Aunt Amy_. _I hope for so many more. _"I love you, Auntie."

"I love you, too, Napoleon."

MFUMFUMFMUFMFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFU

_Mid – morning Sunday…_

"Uummph, good morning, Darling." April rolled onto her back and stretched like a cat before leaning over to plant a kiss on the cheek of the man beside her. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well," Illya replied as he opened his eyes and looked around. "Your bedroom is so feminine."

"As am I, Darling. Be right back." She started to slide out from beneath the covers, but was stopped by a large hand at her waist.

"I was hoping for a repeat performance this morning," the Russian said in the voice April thought of as his husky, guttural one.

"And you shall have it, but unlike the movies where women wake up perfectly coiffed with apparently fresh breath and empty bladders, I need to visit the bathroom. I'll be back quickly." She smiled as the hand slid to her bum and patted it before gently pushing her on her way. _I'm almost afraid to be this happy, but I am. _

Illya started to watch her go, but shifted his eyes away to work on bringing his anatomy back under control so that he could head into the bathroom after her. They had gotten together after work and gone to a late movie at the Angelika and then went back to the Village to listen to live music. When he had whistled for a cab for her with the intention of walking home to his place, she had pulled him in alongside her. _Who am I to argue with her? _He smiled as he recalled their lovemaking from the night before. _I have not been this happy in a very long time, if ever. _He bounded up when April came out of the bathroom. "My turn," he said as he hugged her and spun her around so she was in front of the bed and he the bathroom. "I shall return."

When he had completed his ablutions and opened the bathroom door, he saw that there was a silver tray on the foot of the bed that held bowls of strawberries, kiwis and croissants. A mug of coffee sat on each nightstand. "April, this is very nice. Thank you."

She sat on the bed and patted it for him to sit. "It was nothing, Darling, the least I could do."

They drank their coffee and ate their breakfast quietly, each lost in his and her own thoughts. When they finished, they lifted the covers and settled back into bed. They put their arms around each other and before they lost themselves in each other again the Russian whispered, "This is what happiness means to me."

"I know that's the truth."

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

_[Chorus:]_  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

_[Verse 2:]_  
Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why

_[Chorus]_

Hey, come on

_[Bridge:]_  
(happy)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
I said (let me tell you now)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
I said

_[Chorus 2x]_

Hey, come on

(happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down… my level's too high…  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

_[Chorus 2x]_

Come on 


End file.
